


Secret Life

by Norasimmer



Series: Secret Life Duo [1]
Category: Original Work, Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Acceptance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Coming Out, Dating, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving In Together, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Secrets, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Supportive Mother(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasimmer/pseuds/Norasimmer
Summary: Starting college was never meant to be easy.Especially not in Dynamics.And especially not for X.*This is an Omeagverse and I am planning to try my best to write this at a good rate.**UPDATE as of {5/21/2017}: The story was previously called 'Is This Love?', but because I have a second part of this planned, I changed it to fit with the story line. This is still, basically, 'Is this Love?'. Just a change in title.**UPDATE: {11/29/17} Added an 'Original Work' field. See Note at the beginning.*





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I added the 'Original Work' in because it has some elements of my own that aren't related to the MMX Fandom.

"Are you ready, X?" Melina Light asked.

X nodded and took a deep breath. Today was the day. He couldn't be scared.

"Did you hear from your friends?" Daniel Light asked.

"Yeah. I heard from them. Their already there and getting their rooms set up. We're all sharing a dorm." X explained and Melina clapped her hands.

"Oh fantastic! Make sure you tell them about the Omega factor, dear. You wouldn't want one of them to take you, right?"

"MOM!" X couldn't help but flush as red as a tomato as his mother giggled and Daniel gave a hard look to his wife, "Leave him be dear."

"But, if you do find a mate, call me and tell me all about them!" Melina said, looking over to her son in the back seat. Daniel groaned and gave an apologetic look to his son through the rear-view mirror. 

X whined and slunk down into his seat, covering his face. It was already bad enough Melina was a Beta. It didn't help that she  _just had to know_ about her son's sex life! He was an Omega, so what?! He's not gonna bend over and stick his ass out for anyone. Well, maybe someone...

"Oh that's right! I forgot that your living with an Alpha. I'll give you some things that will make sure he knows twice about mating you!" his mother said as she rummaged through her bag.

"Mom! He isn't like that...and I doubt he's gay." X muttered in a whisper.

While Melina and Daniel were Beta's, X scent wafted around the car and Melina gave a motherly croon. One to which X whined back with and Melina set off a soothing scent. X relaxed and nodded thanks to his mother. X secretly wondered if Melina was actually an Omega. But, he surmised it was just motherly instincts. 

"Were here." Daniel said as he pulled up into a parking space and opened the car door. Melina followed and opened the trunk and X sent a group text and opened his own door. When he closed it and looked up he inhaled. Daniel lead the way up the stairs and into the front desk. Melina walked up to the desk and Daniel stayed behind her, simply watching. As he looked, X saw Axl, one of his friends and a Beta, trying to hit on a girl, who was obviously an Alpha. She had long legs and shoulder length blonde hair. She wore a deep pink tank top and blue shorts with brown ankle boots to finish it off.

"Axl, she's not into you. Just stop." X said walking up to the spiky haired male.

The girl huffed and slinked over to two other girls. A smaller girl wearing an aqua blue dress and slightly tanned woman with big boobs. X sighed before grinning and turning to a pouting Axl.

"C'mon X! She was totally into me!"

"If you mean by glaring at you and giving off an annoyed scent, then yes. She was totally into you." another voice quipped and both turned to the speaker.

"Shut up, Zero!" Axl whined as he huffed and crossed his arms muttering, "You always get the girls with that hair."

"Hey." X said softly as he smiled up at his childhood friend.

"Hey, yourself." Zero joked as he grinned back at X.

Melina cleared her throat, coming up behind her son and X jumped before moving to the side and flushing in embarrassment, "M-mom."

"Hello boys. Mr. Axl. Zero. Good to see you two. Now, X, I've left you some things in your bags," Melina started explaining while holding up a backpack, "that should help through your semester. Call me every weekend when you get a chance and let me know if you need any money. I'm sure you'll get a job, but I like to know that i'm useful."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Light. I'll make sure he's okay." Zero said.

Melina smiled and gave a kiss on the cheek to both of the boys and a hug to her son. As she hugged she whispered into her son's ear, "When you start your heat, play the fib we talked about. I trust Zero, but I still have to worry."

X nodded and Melina smiled before patting her son's shoulder and linking her arm with Daniel, who had left X's things by the three boys, "You boys behave."

They nodded and the three watched as Melina squealed and jumped about her son and Daniel just sighed and scratched the back of his head. After that, with the help of Axl and Zero, they managed to get X's things up into the dorm. X looked around the place and nodded in amazement. The living room was a small rectangle and there was a small kitchenette near the far right. A small, platform held a TV against the wall at and angle and two sofa's facing it. By the kitchenette was a small table with four seat. Two doors laid on either side of the walls. The two on the left were Axl and Zero's rooms and on the other was X's room and the bathroom. Axl huffed as he set down some on X's luggage by X's door, while Zero simply lumber-jacked the bulk of X's things and opened the brunette's door.

"Show-off, Alpha." Axl pouted again before grunting and pick up X's things again.

"I don't have this strength just because I'm  an Alpha. I do workout. You should too, Axl. You may be a Beta like X, but it's still good to. X, at least, takes walks." Zero said, animating his hands while he spoke.

X looked down and his eyes glossed over slightly. 

As it stood in the community, Male Alpha's were not exactly seen as 'people'. Female Alpha's were okay, because there were strong woman and people thought that it would be good for woman to be strong. That didn't, per say, stop them from having their male sex cells removed or 'killed' by medication. Unless the woman was a Lesbian and was strong, then they had them removed. That didn't go well for Male Omega's. Because Male's were usually dominant and supposed to be 'top', finding out one is Omega is something that make's people angry. Unless that Omega had requested to have their Female organs removed, they were frowned and pushed on by everyone else. X had figured that out in school. Axl and Zero had been gone that week, but after X had confessed to some people in his class after testing, they had laughed and gave him disgusted looks. X, who had been bad at emotions, cried and pleaded to be home-school. Eventually, they had moved. A few day's before they did, Axl and Zero asked why. X said it was with business his father had and when they brought up Dynamics, X lied and said he was Beta. When he heard what they were tested as, he felt a deep pang of hurt in his chest. After they left, Melina had hugged her son and told him 'I _t's okay to be an Omega. Just don't let people get to you._ ' X would never forget that, but that didn't stop him for silently pining for his closest friend. Who was, coincidentally, an Alpha.

X sighed and entered his room before closing the door and flopping down on the bed and burying his face into the pillow.

He had a long semester, and months, ahead of him.

* * *

When X finished putting away his clothes and arranging his things, Zero had dragged the brunet with him and Axl to a night club. The name of it was 'Cordelia' and when X entered he felt out of place. It was like a restaurant but with booths on either side of a large dance-floor. There was a small section to the left that was mostly held for a bar, and X saw many people. The majority was Beta's but there were a few Alpha's and at least 1 or 2 Omega's. X included.

"I saw this place on the way here. I think I like it!" Axl beamed as Zero shook his head.

"It's a simple club though. It's more of a concert bar, though." Zero commented as X nodded in agreement.

"This seems like someplace I can handle." X said as the three found a booth and watched as one small band sang a pop song. There were some people on the dance-floor.

"What can I get you, boys?" a woman said and X looked up and instantly flushed.

Their waiter was the one girl from at the dorms. The one who was tanned with purple hair and insanely large breasts. One side of her face was blocked by her bangs and she wore a tight fitting shirt that snuggled to her boobs. She wore booty shorts as well.

Axl whistled and gave a playful side-way smirk, "I'll take the 'special'."

X thought it would've worked if Zero didn't hit Axl upside the head and Axl groaned in pain. Zero looked up to the girl, unfazed and said, "I'll just take a beer."

The girl nodded and wrote down the orders and when she saw X she instantly perked up, "Oh? Weren't you the new at the dorm?"

"Y-yeah." X stuttered, trying to make eye-contact with her and not stare at her boobs, because honestly it was distracting.

"On the house then!" the girl said, before taking X's order and sauntering off to the back.

X sighed and buried his face in his hands as Axl whined and painfully glared at Zero. Zero simply watched the stage. 

* * *

After their time at the bar, Axl was giddy with alcohol and walking with a small sway, Zero and X were more sober, but Zero was lightly buzzed. X was near the back, talking to his mother who had been wondering how her 'baby's first day was'.

"Mom, I just moved in and hit a bar. Trust me, I had water."

 _'I'll trust you on this. Did anything happen between you and Zero yet?'_ Melina asked over the phone.

X could imagine his mother in her blue nightgown, the phone cable twirled around her finger and her, that of a young school girl talking to another girl about her crush. The thought made X chuckle as he answered, "No, nothing has happened, Mom."

X heard Melina pout and it was there when she spoke, "Oh, fine. I support you, but you better tell me what he does when you go into heat."

X's playful and happy mood turned somber as his face dropped, "Mom..."

"Oh, X....I'm sorry...I completely forgot. I was just-"

"No, mom-I-..it's alright. I understand."

Melina was silent for a moment before X heard her speak again, "I just wish...that maybe he can understand."

X sighed and he looked up to the back of the blonde's head, "Me too, mom...me too." 


	2. First Day of College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X's first day of college has officially started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE: Thomas and Albert are uncles in this story.

X groaned as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Axl had went ahead and taken his shower and brushed his teeth, before leaving ahead of the two to his first class. He was taking a medical class and had a full scholarship for it. The same went for everyone else, but Zero had to pay a bit. His father had already taken care of that. Thinking of Zero's father made X want to see him. He'd seen him before along with his Uncle, Albert. X didn't like Albert that much, but he did like Coren. He was nice. And -while X would NEVER admit it in front of Zero- he did think Coren was handsome.

"Shower's yours, X!" Zero called from the bathroom as X had moved to his room to pick out his clothes.

"'kay." X said, past his toothbrush as he passed Zero who had a towel slung around his waist and furiously drying his hair with another towel.

"Oh, the floor may be slick from the soap. Be careful."

X spit out the paste in his mouth and rinsed his mouth before shoving Zero out of the doorway and closing it. X shook his head, trying to get Zero's shirtless form out of his mind as he stripped down himself. He took a moment after starting the water to look at himself. He was a fair toned boy with curly chocolate locks and big green eyes. He wasn't built like Zero or Axl and was a little more on the thinner side. He had small freckles along his body, one or two here and there, and there was the small reddish skin of his scent glands on his wrist, inner thighs and the crook of his neck. It was a light shade darker then his natural tone, but hardly visible. X reached a thumb to the gland on his neck, remembering how it would swell when he was in heat. He quickly dropped his hand and shook his head at the stupid thought before stepping into the scalding water.

 _As if he would really want to mate with a male omega,_ X thought as he scrubbed his hair with shampoo, mindful of the slick floor.

When he finished his shower, X had dressed himself quickly and blow-dried his hair before slipping on his shoes and bag. Zero waved bye to him as X left and took the elevator down to the first floor. X looked down at his watch, counting the time as the elevator dinged, shuddered, and the doors swished open. X jogged out and made his way to the front door. As he stepped outside, the sun hit his eyes and he moved his hand to shield his eyes. Another thing with male omegas, was that their eyes were bad against direct light. X cursed. 

"Pappy! Wait!" a girl called out as X saw something small, sparkly, and fast zip by his head. A girl with pale brown hair ran past him next.

" _But_ _Master, we must hurry or you shall be late."_

The girl cupped to small floating android and brought it down to eye level, "I know, but you can stay by me."

The android didn't say anything but floated up to the girl's shoulder and rested there.

"Oh? Who might you be?" the girl asked, after spotting X and turning to him.

X blinked. "My name is X Light. You?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Lucy. Lucy Woven."

" _We have approximately 10 minutes before we are tardy, Master."_

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, this is Pappy. She's a therapeutic and navigating EVI. EVI stands for External Visual Intelligence. She's a Cardinal type so she's pretty pricey on the market. She's also more advance that the normal Period one." Lucy explained the small EVI -Pappy- while gesturing to the little fairy-like object.

"Cool...I didn't know about _'EVI's'_ or what they were."

The girl nodded and the two walked together towards the building, "Yeah. There a bi-product of the new _Nervegear'_ system. The _Nervegear_ is an advanced type of virtual reality. The players are given satellite signals, via small shock-waves to the brain. The brain calibrates the player in the game, but there physical body's don't move. The signals also give a small paralysis effect on the players body. The group I work with is trying to make it safer. We hope you get the _Augma_ product done soon." Lucy explained as X nodded and they entered the building.

"I see. So, what's she suppose to do?" X said, inclining his head to Pappy, who had now hovered next to Lucy.

Lucy looked over to Pappy before speaking again.

"My mother bought Pappy for me in my last two years of high-school. I had been in heavy depression then. It got so bad, they had to keep someone near me at all times and took away any medicine or weapons that could hurt me. I had recently found out I was cheated on by my boyfriend then, and I just...broke. Then, when my mother found out about the EVI Program, and a custom outfit I made for one, she paid for it and I got Pappy. She helped me past my depression and became my best friend."

X could probably think the android had blushed at that, considering she nuzzled up to Lucy's cheek. X smiled and looked down at the ground, thinking.  _Could I ever find someone like that? Could_ we _ever have that relationship?_ X concluded a chance of 'No' after that thought. He sighed and waved 'bye' to Lucy before entering his first class and took a deep breath.

He can do this.

He walked over to a table next to the blonde Alpha that Axl had been hitting on. He was hesitant to sit down, but he gulped and took his seat. The girl was typing on her computer and seemed to be bored. When X sat down she looked over, then back at her computer -laptop- and continued typing. X sighed.

"Hello, students!" a loud, cheerful voice said and X jumped at it as a woman with deep green, wavy hair and big boobs with glasses walked in. She was pippy and bouncy and seemed all to excited about Child Development. And baby making. Which may (not will, may) help in the future for him IF (and that's a big 'if') he did ever find a mate who would treat him right. He knew about the people who claimed male Omega's just so they can use them as a sex reliver. That was back then, though. Thanks to his aunt, Veronica Light, that was banned. There was always one person who watched a male Omega at all time and if they were in public, that's even harder.

"Today, were going to introduce ourseleves and our Dynamic. Now, don't worry if your a Female Alpha or a Male Omega. I'm sure we have at least 1 or 2 in here. Let's start over here!" the teacher said, pointing over to the right.

When it came around to X's turn he spoke softly, "I'm X Light. Beta." Couldn't risk it.

"Do you happen to be related to Veronica Light of the Omegan rights?" the teacher asked, and the girl next to X pirked up to that.

X nodded and the teacher smiled, "I know her very well! I hope that we all can talk together!" she said as she clapped her hands and pointed to the girl, "Now you dear."

"It's Alia. Alpha." 

After the last few people had been introduced, the teacher nodded and wrote her name on the board, "My name is Naomi Kishimura. I'll be your teacher for as long as your in Child Development!" Naomi said with a big grin.

* * *

As X was leaving, the girl who sat next to him -Alia- ran up to him, "Your related to Veron?"

"Veron?" X's brow furrowed. Only he knew her nick-name...

"Yeah. I know her from my time in high-school. She visited my school once to talk about Omega's and their rights. Omega's in our school were treated rough. Only Male's though. I still find it terrible how their treated."

X nodded and stared at her.  _She's an MO protester?_

"Anyway...I have to go to my next class. I'll see you later!" Alia said, turning and jogging down.

X watched her before looking at the time. One of his roommates should be done by now. Maybe he can grab lunch with them, was X's idea as he looked at his watch and shrugged. He had a few hours to kill. What's the harm?

* * *

X found that Axl had finished his class early while Zero still had an hour left of his class. So the two agreed to head to a cafe near the university where Axl was. X had ordered a simple sandwich while Axl ordered the same and a soda. The two talked and ate their food in peace. Eventually, Zero joined them and said that his classes were rough with how the students were. Axl grinned and poked at Zero teasing him, while X simply gave Zero a sympathetic look.

But, he laughed when Zero knocked Axl out of his chair.


	3. Getting Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X gets ready for his heat which shall arrive in the coming month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after the first 2 months.  
> And I kid you not, in the beginning I almost put Zeronica.
> 
> What is wrong with me?

"So...how is school going so far?" Daniel asked his son as he walked next to him.

X pondered before nodding, "It's going good. I found out that my CD teacher and my class partner know Auntie Veronica. Alia is also an MO protester as well."

Daniel nodded and pushed the cart forward. They were in the supermarket near their house buying things X would need. His heat was in the next month and they wanted to prepare for it. Melina had already filled it with chocolate, cookies, new soap and other basic needs. They also stopped by a fabric store earlier and got X an un-scented blanket. X had said, he wanted something new for his heat and wanted something soft and warm. His real intention, however, was to get Zero's scent on the blanket and have it with him when he went into heat. But, it was going to be hard with his parents...

"Oh X! I forgot!" Melina suddenly exclaimed as she gasped and quickly ran back down to one isle they already passed.

X and Daniel exchanged the same look before turning back as Melina came tumbling back to them and thrusting something in X's face. X blinked and leaned his back to look at it better before gasping and taking the box in his hands.

"Mom..."

Melina looked up and smiled to him before speaking, "I remember how much you liked them."

X looked over the fine crafted box of freshly made Cinnamon candles. X had fallen in love with them awhile back and Melina had always bought them. X thanked here and put it in the baby seat, where Melina's purse was. Melina nodded and the family checked out their items and -after loading them in- set a drive to home. X asked to stop by the dorm to get some things first. 

Once they reached there, X jumped out with a bag he grabbed from the truck and ran upstairs, inside and to the elevator. Once there, X pressed the button to his floor and the small box shuddered and rose up. After it arrived on the designated floor, X jogged out and to his room. When he entered, Axl was napping on the couch, many stacks of paper on the coffee table. X sighed before shaking his head and closing the door quietly. He slipped off his shoes and set them down by the door before tip-toe running over to Zero's room. Grateful the floors didn't creak, he tried the handle. Locked.

X assumed it was to keep Axl out, but X looked up to the top of door and felt around. There was a small piece of metal and when he brought it down, it was a lock-pick. Axl was too stupid to try the top tho. X tried to the lock-pick and silently rejoiced as it clicked. Axl shifted.

"Mm...boobies..." Axl murmured and X mentally face-palmed. The kid couldn't stop being a pervert, could he.

X pulled the handle down and pushed. Immediately, he closed it and tried to calm the Omega in him.  _Bad reaction_ , X thought as he breathed in and out. Zero's Alphan scent was strong, and X -being a weak omega- reacted as he felt his boxers get a bit wet.

 _Not now, not now...!_ X chided himself before opening the door and dashing in. 

"Oh....shit...." X murmured as the omega in him cried.

He was glad he closed the door, because his scent shot out around the room on its own accord. X momentarily hoped Zero's Alphan scent would destroy his own as he stood and wobbled. His boxers were soaked with his slick and he sucked in a breath as it ran down his leg. He opened his eyes and looked around.

Zero's room was well kept. The bed was made, the clothes were folded and put into dressers, organized. His blinds were closed and -besides his own- X smelled Vanilla in the mix. He walked over to one of Zero's dresser drawers and pulled open the first one. Socks and underwear. Tempting, but no. X closed that one and opened the other. Shirts. Nah...The next one was pants. And the last was sweat pants and sweaters. X picked out a big, grey sweater and nosed his way into it. The Omega in him was purring and so was he. He was calm.

_I feel safe. This feels nice. This is nice. I like this place._

Soft, peaceful, short thoughts filtered to his mind and he relaxed. His scent was calm and when he stuffed it in his bag, making sure majority of his scent covered the bag, he left and didn't notice that Axl had seen the whole thing. 

Axl smiled to himself and called someone, "Hello Ms. Wily. I have something I have to tell you about your son, Zero."

* * *

Melina had came into X's room, 5 minutes later with water and some pre-baked cookies for X to eat. They had carried blankets and pillows to X's room to make his nest. Unless it was the Omega's mate, only the mother was allowed to help build an Omegan nest. The reason was simple;

_"The Omegan mother has the privilege of assisting their child with the build of an Omega nest. The mother is the one who holds the most connection and trust to the Omega. Unless the situation is called for, the Father may have the privilege of assisting the Omega, if the mother is not present/and or any other reason at the time of the Omega's heat."_

X had plopped down the small lump of blankets when Melina spoke, "I hope that I won't have to  _always_ do this."

X looked over to her. she was giving him a side-way look and a small smile. X stone-faced her, knowing that she was indirectly saying,  _Mate with him already._

"I still don't know yet! I...haven't had time to ask him..."

"Haven't, or  _won't,_ X. I know your scared of him distancing you and not being able to be even friends with him," she poked his chest, "But, you have to take risks. I'll support you no matter what happens. Your dad included. We'll support you, X and your decisions."

X closed his eyes and smiled, before opening them and smiling to his mom, "Thanks, mom."

They hugged and outside, Daniel smiled.

* * *

When X and Melina finished the nest, they ate dinner and then X texted Axl and Zero.

Axl was the first to reply;

_**Axl: Why have you left me with this stranger?!?!?!!?** _

_**Zero: Don't mind him. He's the same as always. An idiot.** _

_**Axl: Am not!** _

**_You:_ ** _I ain't even surprised._

**_Axl: Screw this!_ **

X laughed before saying goodnight and was about to set his phone down when a call ID popped. The name 'Zero' was in the caller name and X's thumb hovered over to 'Accept' button. He swallowed and pressed it before bringing it to his ear, "Hey."

He could hear Axl in the back-round whining, "Hey. I have a question, for you." Zero replied.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea why my door is unlocked and partially open?" 

X froze before mentally face palming himself. He was in such a rush, he forgot to close and lock Zero's door....

"Um...n-no. I don't. Maybe you forgot to lock it?"

"X. Why would I forget when he have  _Axl_ living with us?" Zero chided.

In the back-round, Axl yelled,  _'I'm not gonna steal your shit, Alpha!'_

X heard Zero chuckle before he spoke, softer and more sincere, "It's lonely hear without you, X."

X flushed but spoke, "I'm sure Axl would be better company than me."

"I'd rather be with you than with anyone else."

X's whole body trembled and he bit his lip to keep his Omega from whining out. His body trembled, but he remembered what he was and what  _Zero_ was. He unconsciously whined in distress as Melina knocked on his door. His scent had reached outside.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

X blinked and quickly wiped his eyes, "Nothing. I just have some bad stomach pain."

"X-"

"Ah! Sorry, mom is calling me. I have to go, bye!" X cut off, quickly ending the call and burring his face into his pillow.

He didn't want to hear his mother's croon, nor Zero's for that matter.

_Because he swore he heard Zero's._


	4. Heat Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some POV's from different people.
> 
> But, X's heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried for this chapy. Thanks, Swaggins for the pointers.
> 
> *only one person knows the plot and you know who you are =-=*
> 
> Also, check my Deviantart by searching Norasimmer to see some fanart I made. 1 is for Animals and the other was from a late Christmas. Mind you, im not that good and a little self-conscience of them.  
> :D Enjoy!

Melina had lit X's candles while he was asleep and laid down some snacks and a big pitcher of water on his night-stand. She had also left X's toys by the nest before leaving and letting the small Omega rest. He wouldn't be able to do much for a full week besides eating and having Melina and Daniel bathe him when he was asleep. 

Daniel decided to head into the office to check on some of the new interns. Leaving Melina to stay home. 

Melina sighed before looking at her phone and scrolling through the contacts, before she saw two names in the contacts. She clicked on the first one and put it up to her ear, sitting down on the couch as it picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Wanna have a girls date?" Melina asked smiling.

She could hear the smile on the other side, "I'll tell Lynette."

* * *

Zero yawned as he walked down the side-walk near the university. He didn't get much sleep last night, mostly worried about X. He heard how upset X seemed and he couldn't just waltz to his house and ask him. Melina had texted him last night that they would be busy till she felt it was okay for X to come back. Zero didn't question it further, at least not verbally.

In all honesty, Zero always found X as a little brother to him. X wasn't that strong, but Zero knew if X tried, he could become strong. Zero felt both a pang of disappointment and proud. Proud, because X would finally not have to lean on Zero, but disappointed _because_ of that proud thought. Something about X made Zero want to protect him. He didn't know if I was just because they were great friends and X got bullied when he was young, or if was the Alpha in the Zero wanting to protect someone weak. It may have came from his ancestry. 

Zero was linked to one of the first two Alpha's to jump on the planet. There were two Beta's, two Alpha's and two Omega's that had been on the planet, by the lore at least, and those people had mated with one another to form what was now the Dynamics. Zero didn't know that much, but he knew that an Alpha had mated with a Beta, a Beta with Omega and Omega with Alpha. Then, came along the Alpha Females and Omega Males. Before, it was just male Alpha's and Omega females. For Beta's it was either since they were -and still are- the most human of the Dynamic chart. After a mutation ,the same type that linked all blue eyed people to be related by some degree, Female Alpha's had populated. Along with Male Omega's. 

During that time, people who were tested as this rank, were wore-shipped for being different. While they became more rare now-a-days, they slowly lost their 'superiority' and became the low class, just under Female Omega's. Eventually, Female Alpha's became a middle class with Beta's -because of women's right- but that didn't happen to male Omega's. For some stupid reason, people found Male Omega's to be...'inferior' to the races'. Something about them 'not being right to bear children' was possibly it. Zero didn't want to take sides, but he did consider himself -of some form- an MO protester.

"Zerooo!!!" a young, girly called before he was suddenly pushed forward as something -or someone- barreled into him.

Zero winced before getting his bearings back and looking over his shoulder to brown hair and big, forest green eyes looking up at him.

"Iris. Good to see you." Zero said, as the brunette giggled and backed up.

Her hair was in it's normal ponytail and she wore a simple sweater dress with black pants on and black flats. She wore her normal sailor cap on her head and she had a necklace, no doubt from her brother. It was a silver chain with a small bunny on it. 

"How've you been?" Zero asked the small Omega.

"Good!" Iris nodded before walking with Zero down the side-walk. There was a small bounce in Iris's step as she hummed along. People passing by, might have thought them as a couple. Zero shook his head.

Iris was nice and all...but he didn't want to be seen as a 'couple' with her.

* * *

X woke up slowly. He could tell he was in his bed, under the covers, and naked. 

Nothing unusual. He sat up and looked over to the food and water on his nightstand. His heat would start soon, so he had to take in some stuff first before he....yeah.

He reached over to one of the cookies and sniffle it before taking a bite and chewing. He repeated the action with a few more before he felt a small tingling in his body and a small bit of pleasure. He quickly gulped down some water before moving to his nest and dragging over the small box of Omega Toys. He relaxed for a moment before sighing and waiting. His heats took a second to fully spark and when they did...it was long for X.

"Ah!" X gasped. Then, it hit.

Immediately, he whimpered and clawed at the blankets, burying his face into one of the pillows and shifting. His body felt so hot, his stomach was hurting and his groin was hard and painful. He shuddered as he felt hot slick run down the inside of this thighs and he felt it trickle out of him. He panted hard and whimpered before dimly groping for one of the toys. When his hand wrapped around an object -a small egg vibrator- he fumbled with it before putting it down and searching for his hole. When X found it, he inserted one finger carefully, moaning as it went further before he moved it in and out of him. He could feel it against his walls, and his hips twitched. Soon, he joined that first finger with a second and pushed them in deep. He felt around his insides, using a 'come hither' motion to search around for his prostate. He gasped as he brushed it and immediately felt around for it again and moaned loudly when he pressed against it. Shock of pleasure coursed through him as began a scissor motion, feeling the small stretch and the small burn. He added a third and pressed around again to stimulate more. After a few more minutes of fingering himself, he withdrew his hand and pressed the egg against his entrance, pushing it until he felt it was good enough. He turned it on high and pressed the button before screaming out and gripped the sheets, hard enough he tore some of the fabric. Pleasure built up on himself as he moaned and his legs trembled.  His whole body shook as the egg slowly moved up to vibrate around his prostate. He felt a pang from his groin and he moved a hand to pump it fast and began to ride his hand. He panted hard, increasing his pace on his dick and toyed with his nipples.

Suddenly, as his eyes roamed out of a habit, he saw the bag and moaned, thinking about what was in there. It was close, so he crawled forward -just slightly- and felt around inside the bag. The egg was still active, but higher now and hitting his prostate at a new angle. He quickly removed it with shaky hands and turned it off before tossing it aside and pulling out the big sweater. He buried his face into it and fell back on his ass, before leaning back his body. He inhaled the musky scent, feeling more slick gush out of him and soaking the sheets. His thought slowly moved to heated ones of the blonde Alpha.

He quickly sat up and furiously looked around for a vibrator or dildo...something! Something big, something filling, something-X quickly picked a pale blue vibrator. It was a thick and would work perfectly. X pressed his face against the sweater and pushed the vibrator in him. He moaned at the burning stretch, and he worried he may bleed a bit. But, more slick produced itself when X inhaled some of the scent from the sweater and he pushed the vibrator to the hilt in him. He moved his hips as he tried to get an angle before turning it on and moaning. He moved it in and out as he slowly slipped from his mind.

_He felt hands gripping his hips in an iron grip, pistoning into him as he moaned and screamed out in ecstasy. He could feel himself become raw and sensitive, even as the person started to increase in pace. X didn't think it could faster, but he was wrong big time. The person then began to jerk him at the same fast pace, making X's eyes roll in the back of his head. He felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and in his member. He was close, but he couldn't reach that point yet. Tears sprung in his eyes as the person slowed their pace._

_"Go ahead." a voice said as one hard -and slightly painful- thrust went into him, hitting him deep at a grand angle that X screamed out and was blinded by the pleasure and racing._

When the euphoria wore off and he calmed down, X panted hard, resting his cheek onto Zero's sweater and twitching. The vibrator was off -X must've done it subconsciously- and out of him, his legs were still apart but not bent. His hands rested limp at his head and on his thigh. He felt drained and mentally groaned. 

He had to do this for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also know Colonel is in this, and not in the character tags. He's not a MAIN character so I didn't have the feel of putting him in.


	5. Can You Stop Being Hot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X come's back, sore and tired. Lucy happened to be over and talks with him about his Omega's. Zero makes a call to his mother about his upcoming rut.

X sighed as he walked down the side-walk back to the dorms. The past week was hell for him and his ass was sore. Not to mention his wrist hurt. And right now, he was ready to go to bed and sleep for three days.

But, as he entered the dorm room, he was greeted by laughter and Axl rolling on the ground, holding his stomach. X pursed his lips in a thin line before closing the door and standing in the small hallway. Lucy was with them holding a small glass of wine. Pappy was shut-down, resting on a small pillow on the coffee table. Zero was sitting on one of the couches, flushed and raising a bottle of beer in his hand. Beer bottles and two empty bottle of wine were littered on the ground around them. 

"I'm not cleaning any of this..." X muttered under his breath as he slipped off his shoes and began to walk over to his room. 

"HEEEeeeY, X!!!" Axl called as he stumbled to get up, in the end failing and just kissing the floor he fell on. 

X cringed inwardly before breathing in and continued to walk towards his room. Then, a body slumped on him and X leaned forward dangerously. There was gold hair in his vision.

"Zero! Get off me, you fatass!" X whined, trying to push the blonde Alpha off him. 

"Noooo...." Zero moaned, slumping further on the struggling brunette and burying his nose in X's neck. 

X, who hadn't taken a scent hider pill, panicked and tried to push the blonde off. His Omega was screaming at him to not push off his Alpha. Well, Zero wasn't  _his_ Alpha, but they knew each other for so long one may assume they were....

_Off topic, X!_

Going against his Omega's wished, X pushed at the blonde with all his strength and slipped out from under the blonde. Zero met the same fate as Axl before and the floor. X sighed before opening his room door and slamming it shut once he was inside. He flopped down on his bed and groaned into the pillow, rubbing his neck where Zero has nosed. The Omega of him took over and he rolled over whining and fiddled in his bag for Zero's sweater. When he found it, he sniffed in carefully. It now held both his and Zero's scent, mingled that made him both aroused and upset. He hoped that he could eventually have this scent -both of theirs- on  _him_ and  _his_ things. A knock came to his door and he sat up as it opened and presented Lucy.

"Oh...please close it." X whispered.

Lucy nodded before closing it and -for good measures- locked it. She made a small stride to X's bed before sitting down near the foot of it. X had yet to let go of the sweater.

"You know...I have a little brother. Who is an Omega." Lucy started, pulling her hair over one of her shoulders and starting to braid it, "So, I know how they act. He also recently got a mate. He's a boy, but he's incredibly shy and awkward and a total 'hopeless romantic'. But, he's also a Beta. And I really like him. My brother, he kinda defensed him." Lucy told X.

X blinked at her before lowering the sweater and sitting up to cross his legs, "How old are they?"

"Their both 17. My brother is older by 2 months. My brother's name is Carden and his mate's name is Anthony. But, we call him Ant for short." Lucy shrugged.

X nodded softly. He thought about Veronica. She had been the best figure for him when he was kid, and even now she was.

Veronica was known to be the 'Savior of Omegas'. While she was an Omega herself, she had buffed her body to where she held the dominance level of an Alpha. She didn't get heats, she was incredibly intelligent. She was like Melina in some ways. The brown hair and rich blue eyes. Veronica was much more... _eccentric._ For one reason, her hair was longer and a bit more curly than Melina's. She was also taller and had a bit more fat into her. Her breasts were bigger too. X, one time, mistook her Melina and called her 'Mama'. Veronica at that time laughed, although she had a C-section just a few days before hand. So it hurt, but she hugged X tightly and happily. 

"Anyway, I have to go get both of the boys in bed. Both of the passed out and need the rest. Hangover will be a bitch to them, won't it?" 

X laughed, "Zero's known to hold alcohol really well. And even if he did get drunk, he wouldn't get a hangover." 

Lucy shrugged before standing, stretching, and beginning to leave X's room. When she held the handle, she looked back to X and smiled, "If you ever want to talk to me...I left my number on the counter." She said before pulling down the handle and leaving X's room, closing the door after him.

X sighed before hugging the sweater and falling down onto his bed, rolling onto his belly and sighing again.

* * *

It was the next morning when X was found on the couch. He had a book in his hand and a cold mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Axl was whining on the couch opposite to him, trying to watch the TV past his hangover and glare of the sun through the full length windows.

"Drinking a banana smoothie will help your hangover immensely, Axl." X said softly, looking over to see the auburn with wide eyes, brimming with grateful tears and mouth open agape. 

"THANK YOU!!!!" Axl screamed, jumping up and stumbling out the door.

X sighed before the sound of a door opening caught his attention. He turned his head to Zero walking out, wearing nothing but sweatpants that hung to his hips, and one hand rubbing his head.

"Morning, pervert." X greeted.

Zero gave him a look before muttering _'sorry'_ and walking over to the fridge. Zero was a light sleeper, and it appeared that he didn't sleep well. X's brow scrunched in worry as he set down his book and stood. In a few long strides he was behind Zero and rubbing a hand up and down the blondes muscular back. X absently slowed his hand and simply moved it across Zero's back, feeling the hard skin underneath the pads of his fingers. When Zero raised one arm to the cabinet above his head, his back flexed and tensed, the tendons moving underneath. X knew Zero was strong and could use both hands in almost anything. He was also incredibly smart in combat and other things. He knew how to cook and built up an immunity to poison.

In short, he was the living definition of a grade A Alpha. He wasn't as Alpha as his father, but he had some talents he got from both his mother his father. X remembered how weird it was. Coren had dark brown, almost raven hair while Chasity and his mother had blonde hair like him. Chasity was Zero's little sister. And she and X got along well. She was only 6, so it was unclear as to what she was. But, Zero's family and ancestors had a history of Alphas. Getting an Omega was incredibly rare in Zero's family.

X suddenly shuddered and held his stomach. He covered his mouth before his eyes widened and he ran to the bathroom. Zero, who had turned in time, followed X to the bathroom, where the brunette was hunched over the toilet and make retched noises. He moved closer before kneeling down and rubbing X's shoulders soothingly. Whne X finally stopped he was breathing hard and tears brimmed in his eyes. Zero pressed the lever on the toilet to flush it before grabbing a tissue on the sink counter and wiping X's mouth. X slumped against Zero tiredly and moaned, "I feel terrible."

"Did you eat something bad, maybe?"

X shook his head and sighed. He didn't know why he was. He could call Melina and ask...but, she was probably busy. X felt Zero pick him up and leave the bathroom. Since X had asked Zero not to head into his room Zero set X down on one the couches and went to fetch a blanket. X sighed and his eyes drooped before he closed them and fell asleep. Zero came back over with the blanket in his hands and simply put it over X's prone form. After words, Zero simply looked at X's peaceful face.

X always had that adorable baby face. It was soft and a little chubby which made him undeniably adorable. But, as he slept, he was extremely vulnerable and weak. Something about that thought made Zero growl slightly before he calmed himself of his scent. Anger and protection for this little Omega was wafting in the house from his scent and X unconsciously twitched and whined. Zero walked over to sit down in front of X and laid his head on the small little open spot on the couch and closing his own eyes. 

He thought about his past with X. They first met in a park when Melina and Julie -his mother- were planning on meeting up. Coren and Daniel were at work so they brought their sons with them to the park. X was incredibly shy then, and Zero was a little arrogant. But, after they both said 'hi' and got to know each other some more, they were inseparable. He remembered how they would play tag and how Zero would sometimes tackle X in laughter. They had random cuddle moments and when X cried Zero always panicked and try to comfort him. He learned, later, that X had a little 'baby' wolf doll he liked and slept with. Zero then got that every-time X cried and he sat behind X and hugged him while X calmed down. As children around 7, X had become more smart and less wimpy. Zero at the time, had become a bit more hunter-like and got into a but more fights. Then, X took care of Zero. But in one photo, Zero had a lost a tooth but smiled cheekily.

Zero got up from his spot next to X, fixing the blanket higher up on the small brunette, and then walked over to his room and entering. After flicking on the lights and opening a window he picked up his phone and dialed his mothers number. As he waiting, he took the time to look outside. There was a small dog park, that he just noticed.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, mom. I need to talk to you about my rut."

" _I'll leave the door open."_

"I'll be there in 5 or 10 minutes."

He clicked the end button.


	6. Preparation's for Alpha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X and Zero encounter someone they wish they couldn't know. Lucy and Axl get to know each other. Zero heads off to find things for his rut.

It took Zero 20 minutes to get to the campus. When he parked his car and got out, he blinked away the sun and looked around. He had spent the night at his house and when he came back, he had about an hour before is class started. Luckily, his teacher was kind enough to keep his stuff in the classroom, so he could wander the halls or prank Axl in his class, maybe talk to X after he was finished. 

Zero thought about the pack he made. A 'pack' in Dynamics was a small -or big- group of people who stuck to  _that_ pack. It was like a group of friends, but for eternity. There was usually an 'Alpha Leader' of the back who could be anyone -but it was usually an Alpha that was that role. Zero was the Lead Alpha of his pack and it included: X, Axl, Iris, Signas, the three girls they met, and Lucy. Of course -like the Female Alpha business- Zero would need a 'Lead Love' as it was called. Or, a 'female' Alpha. In terms.

"Zero?" X asked, looking up at the blonde.

Zero blinked before looking around. He was next to X's classroom and apparently had been waiting outside for him. 

"Hey...uhm...how long have I been standing here?" 

X bit his lip in thought, "About 2 minutes. The class just let out so..."

Zero nodded before walking with X down the hall. X was chatting about classes, high school, all the past of them together. Zero was content enough to just listen to X. As they walked, Zero went back into his own thoughts as X leaned against him and sighed in content. They didn't notice the people looking around and at them, but they didn't care. Until someone spoke.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Xavier." 

Zero and X turned just to growl and glare at the raven haired male.

"Vile..." Zero growled.

Vile laughed and returned the twos' glare. His raven black hair was slicked to the side and shaved on side of his head. His eyes -which were a natural purple- were now red from colored contacts he wore. He wore a muscle shirt and black jeans with black Converses. There were three pierces in his right lobe. 

"You've changed. I remembered when you weren't so...emo." Zero taunted and X shifted a bit.

"You haven't changed one bit, pretty boy." Vile countered, walking up with his arms crossed to be in front of Zero. Close enough, their chests almost touched. Vile dropped his arms and attempted to size up the blonde. Zero rolled back his shoulders and gave his own hard glare to the raven. X gulped and blacked up as their scents began to become dominating, making pass-buyers bare their throat to them. 

Suddenly, both Alpha's turned to look at Nadi standing in front of them, hands on her hips and giving them a formidable stance. The dominance dropped before Zero chuckled and patted the young Beta's head.

"Good job," Zero said.

Nadi smiled and nodded, "Anything for you Alpha!" 

As she scurried off, Vile scowled before looking at X and turning. X shuddered.

Vile knew X was an Omega. In middle school, he kept getting into fights with other Alphas. Zero included. When X went into heat and was leaving with Melina, he had seen X and figured out that X was an Omega. A Male Omega. Then next week, Vile ignored X but did whisper to his friends and stared at X. X always left school crying and looking for comfort from Melina or Daniel. One day X didn't go just so he couldn't see Vile. Zero and Axl came over with sweets and toys, making X feel better. 

X remembered those days well. Now, X felt panicked. If Vile decided to tell people that X was an Omega like before -and Zero found out...

X shook his head and calmed down. There were a ton of people on the campus. Word couldn't get around that quickly...right?

* * *

"So, how are 'EVI's made?" 

Lucy picked up Pappy and pressed the little opaque button on her chest. A hologram of 5 different selections appeared. Lucy pressed the gear one. The 4 other selections merged under the gear one and small links appeared in place of the selections. Lucy pressed the bottom one before setting down Pappy. The little EVI's chest suddenly split and a small hissing sound emerged. Steam.

"EVI's main body structures are made from a hard type of alloy. It can't be burned or compressed and the only way to mold it is to put it in a small compartment of lava at 7,000 degrees for some days. How many, I don't know. Obtaining the alloy is easy, but shaping it is hard." Lucy explained.

Axl nodded and stared at the 'ribs' of Pappy's inside. It has a foam green tint to it and looked like a robotic skeleton, "What about the body?"

"That's called the 'Outer-Shell'. That's made from actual human flesh. Organ doners can request to have their skin removed and used to make EVI's. They char the skin first and then cover it with a mecha-plastic shell. The main system chip is located in the head, much like a human brain. That's put in first. Then the 'Outer-Shell'." Lucy explained as she closed the small compartment and Pappy's eyes flickered to life and she sat up.

 _"Running internal scans...Complete. Main optimal circuits...Complete..."_ Pappy said as her systems ran the necessary scans.

"How much do they range from?" Axl asked.

Lucy put a finger to her lip and spoke, "The Period one's cost around 300 to 500 dollars. Cardinal's -like Pappy- range around 1,500 to 3,000 dollars. Additional 1,000 for custom orders."

By this point, Axl's eyes had widened and he yelled out, "That is expensive!"

Lucy blinked at him before chuckling. When she calmed down she shook her head, "You amuse me sometimes, Axl."

"Sometimes?"

Lucy laughed and stood up. Axl followed and walked with her as they talked. Axl found out about her depression state and Lucy found out that Axl had an older sister who was a nurse. As they walked, Lucy looked up at the trees and sky, enjoying the soft sun that spilled through the open places on the trees. 

"So, I heard that your part of a game development..." Axl drawled.

Lucy nodded. "We're currently working on the  _Augma._ It's a next-generation wearable multi-device that looks like a pair of small headphones. It can transmit visual, audio and tactual sensation data to players while they are awake, thus enabling the users to enjoy fitness and health management like a game. In terms of size and portability, it is far superior to the existing Virtual Reality machine, the _[AmuSphere](http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/AmuSphere)_. Which is our second product off  _Nervegear._ "

"Oh, cool!" Axl beamed.

Lucy flushed slightly before smiling back. She could get used to Axl.

* * *

When Zero dropped off X at the dorms, he went down into his car again and started the engine. As he left, he shuffled through the plastic bag his mother had given him. Inside were two boxes of tissues and a 'Rut Stabilizer'. Which was a small cylinder that had a gel like foam in it and when an Alpha knotted, it held the knot in it until it...deflated. Zero know nor did he care at the moment. He needed lube (Julie said it was best just in case) and something else...

Oh. Omega plates.

Omega plates were essentially little strips of sticky cloth that you put over your scent glands. It attracted the hot skin and scent and mingled it with a synthetic Omega scent. Alpha's -with Omega mates or Beta's- could get them custom scented with their mates scent. Zero didn't have one, hence him having to buy one. It was tedious, but what else was he suppose to do?

This was his rut and he had to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mainly for Lucy and Axl cause I wanna try to work on them a bit.
> 
> I literally copy-pasted the text in the Augma wikia. XD


	7. Vacation: PT 1- Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna drive a faster car.  
> No one can break me, no-no, no one can break me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faster car- Anderson Lystell
> 
> Good song for summer time!

For some reason, the school board wanted to take off a week of school for the students. No one knew why, but was anyone complaining?

On a friendly visit to the boys, Alia and Palette had suggested going to a beach for three nights. According to Palette, one of Layer's fathers' friend owned a resort. Since the two men had been good friends for 7 years, no one minded them renting a few rooms and the beach for 3 nights. Axl had called up Lucy to invite her and Zero asked X if he was down. Both said sure and began packing. 

Lucy had come over with a packed suitcase and was chatting with Axl in the living room. X admired how they...clicked. He grew solemn however and turned back to his bag. He was just staring at it trying to figure out what to pack. 

"Need help?" a voice asked and X turned to the figure.

"I guess?" X said as Zero walked in, "I told you not to come in my room."

Zero shrugged, "Yeah, so? We're gonna be gone for 3 days."

X gave him a glare, but sighed and turned back to his dresser. Zero peered over his shoulder and slouched on him.

"Off." X said, shrugging off the blonde.

"But, X~~" Zero whined, slumping back on X to topple them over.

X gave a small 'oof' before he turned to look at Zero, who had sat up to sit cross-legged next to X. X finally noticed the small bags under the blondes eyes and the small shift in his hands, mostly on his wrists.

"You ok?" they both asked, before blinking and laughing. X sat up and lightly punched the blonde's arm, "If your not gonna leave, help me get packed."

Zero shrugged before standing and pulling X up by his armpits. After he set down the small Omega he turned to X's dresser and rummaged through his clothes. X sighed before packing his bathroom things. Toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner. When he got back, he saw Zero staring at something in his hands. It was Zero's sweater X stole for his heat.

X stared before Zero turned to him and asked, "What is this doing in here?"

X fumbled before he flushed and stuttered out, "O-oh that! I-um...I-it was mixed in with my laundry and I guess I d-din't notice."

Zero seemed to consider it before shrugging and setting it back in the drawer. X blinked at him but shook his head as Zero picked out a few T-shirts and some swim shorts. He also grabbed a pair of flip-flops for X and some towels before stuffing it all into X's suitcase. After that, they zipped it closed and Zero carried it on his shoulder. X tried to argue, but Zero shrugged him off and said 'I got dis'. X shook his head again before Axl and Lucy stood and followed them out the door.

* * *

They took two cars. The girls all rode in one car ahead of the boys and the boys rode in Zero's car. Axl had taken the back seat and X had taken the front seat. 

X looked out the window at the passing scenery. As he watched, he thought about when Zero came into his room. How did Zero not notice X's Omegan scent? X pondered on it until he came up with no answer. Defeated, he sighed and opened a book he had brought. It was about a girl who became who a knight. Even though girls weren't allowed to become knights.

"Hey! Can we pick up some food? I'm hungry!" Axl whined, slouching over X's seat.

Zero shifted his eyes to the auburn briefly before going back to the road, "Ask the girls. It's their call."

Axl whined but picked out his phone and shot a text to Lucy, since it was the only one he had of any of the girls.

10 minutes later, they were sitting down in a Wendy's eating burgers, curly fries, and sipping on soda and the ice cream. Alia and Layer were looking over a magazine and eating fries. Palette was typing away on her computer and ignoring her food besides her drink. Lucy and Axl were talking about the Augma product. X looked around the place as he nibbled on one of his fries. Zero was staring at him, still holding the spoon for his ice cream in his mouth and hand. He removed it to speak.

"You keep staring off into the distance." 

X looked over to him, "Huh?"

"See. Right there." Zero pointed, smirking as X flushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry. Just...thinking."

"I can see that." 

X flushed more and quickly finished his chip. He took a sip from 'his' cup before he heard chuckling coming from the blonde. X turned to see Zero hiding a grin behind his mouth and he asked, "What?"

"That's  _my_ drink, X."

X blinked before his eyes widened and he realized in his moment of embarrassment he picked up the wrong cup. This was Coke. Not Root Beer.

"GAH!" X squeaked before shoving the cup to the blonde and fumbling for his own and taking large gulp fulls of his own. Zero laughed at him before taking a sip of his drink. 

The others blinked at them. Zero hadn't bother to get a new straw or wipe down the current one. Lucy and Axl looked to each other before nodding.

* * *

It was 4 hours later when the group was staring up at the glass hotel of the resort. It was huge. 

The hotel tower was gleaming with glass panes. People and couples were on balcony's and walking along the resort grounds in swimsuits and sundresses. In the center, there was a water fountain with dolphin designs. There were different stores and shacks bustling with activity and in the distance was a path to the ocean. Mere words could not describe the place.

"Miss Layer. Welcome. Your father has set up accommodations in the pent houses for you all." One body-guard said, hands held behind his back and followed by another body-guard who was female.

Layer nodded to the male, "Thank you, Victor."

"Miss. Please let me get your bags." the female one said, walking over and taking some of the bags from Layer.

"Thank you, Maggy."

As the guards lead them inside, Layer seemed to be looking for someone, presumably her father. Palette was awed along with the rest -besides Alia- and kept jumping around. When they reached the top floor, there was a double pent house. 

It was flat with stairs in the middle and a kitchen near the right side. A living room in the far left looked out to a patio that looked over the beach and ocean. Upstairs hosted 5 rooms with two beds and a master bath. 

"This is where you guys can stay. My father gave me my own pent house down the hall. I hope you all like it." Layer announced.

"Yeah, it's good Layer." Zero said, looking out towards the patio.

"Get ready. We can head down to the beach in a bit." Alia said, clapping her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of Human!Layer without her being a rich mans daughter.
> 
> IDKW.  
> And yeah this short. I just really had this idea for some time.


	8. Vacation: PT 2- Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach become something when one of the ca padres gets noticed by a singer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!  
> And me and my girlfriend are still together!!! 
> 
> *I'm so fucking happy and relieved, you have no idea*

It was about 5 minutes later when the guys were downstairs waiting on the girls.

X was in a blue button up summer shirt and blue-wave swim short and his grey flip-flops. Zero wore a red, short sleeved jacket and red swim shorts with black trimmings and went barefoot. As a kid, he walked on a lot of gravel and hot coal when he was teenager barefooted. Axl wore simple white trunks with sandals. His hair was up in a small, messy bun.

"What's taking them so long? Girls with getting ready, amirite?" Axl nudged at Zero.

He sighed and pushed away Axl, "Chasity is 6. She finds anything pink and pretty and just asks Julie to put her hair up and help her with her shoes. She's done afterwards." Zero never referred to Julie and Coren as 'Mom' and 'Dad' since he reached middle school. Neither of them minded.

"You guys ready or what?" X called up. Lucy replied with 'Just a minute.'

True to their word, the girls were seen walking down the steps a full minute later (Zero was counting), all in swimsuits. Alia was the first and wore a simple white swimsuit with a single white strap in the front across her stomach, connecting the two pieces. Her hair was back and there were sunglasses on the top of her bangs. Palette wore a simple blue one piece swimsuit with a little skirt like frill at the hips. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail. Lucy was the last to come down. She wore a forest green two piece with a small frill on the top of the chest piece. Her hair was in a braided bun and a little flower was in it. 

"You girls look great." X commented as they stood next to the boys.

Alia smiled before she spoke, "Layer said she's be at the beach waiting for us."

X nodded and followed after the group, lead by Palette. He was in the back with Zero and Lucy. Axl was talking to Alia in the middle.

"Hey...where's Iris?" Lucy asked.

Zero looked at her and raised an eyebrow. How much had Axl told her? "She's out in the country to see her parents with her brother."

Lucy nodded before jogging up to Axl and starting a conversation with him. Layer joined them half way wearing a sapphire blue sun dress and barefooted as well. Eventually, they all split up in different direction. Axl and Lucy went to an arcade, the three girls went to a small water park in addition to the resort, leaving X and Zero at the food bar.

While Alphas has pretty good sun resistant, Omega's weren't. As such, Zero had to help X with sunscreen on his back since X couldn't reach himself, "I feel jealous." X muttered as Zero towel washed his hands of the sunscreen.

"Because I don't need sunscreen?" 

X nodded before tying his shirt around his waist -Zero was surprised it actually fit well with the sleeves- before looking out to the beach and ocean. He felt a small fear as he saw the powerful waves in the distance. He didn't realize he was shivering until Zero placed a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

X nodded before he looked up the blonde. "Any ideas?"

"There is the ocean and the beach. You can find some good shells." Zero suggested.

X shrugged and followed the blonde. Out of instinct, he grabbed Zero's hand with his own and held it tightly. Zero didn't mind, even gave a little squeeze back, but held X's hand. X felt more relaxed and leaned against the blonde. Neither of them cared if they looked like a couple. X saw a couple other gay couples walking, so he didn't mind. As they reached the beach, cheering was heard by both of them and there was a small platform. X looked to Zero before walking down and stepping towards the back. 

The guy singing on stage was enjoying it, at least what X could see. The man had raven black hair with a blue streak in the front, almost covering his right eyes. He was shirtless and singing into a mic. It was in Japanese, but no one cared. It was catchy and good. He ended and everyone was cheering. 

"Thank you everyone!" the man said. He was British.

Many girls cheered and he laughed until he spotted X and Zero in the back. He smiled before talking into the mic and pointing at X, "And who might you be?"

X blinked, looked around and pointed to himself. The British singer laughed and nodded. Of course, before he could speak, people came on stage and talked to him before he nodded and waved while walking off the stage. X blinked before he followed Zero over to the food court. As they reached it, X grabbed the end of Zero's shirt and forced him to stop and look back.

"Can you get me a Pepsi? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah I can do." Zero replied.

X nodded gratefully to him before letting go and jogging to the men's room. Zero watched carefully before turning and ordering. 

When X got inside he walked up to the sink and turned on the faucet, letting the cold water run before he cupped his hands and splashed the water on his face. He felt hot and a little itchy. He sighed and rubbed his face dry with a towel.

"A male omega, huh?" a voice said, and X turned to see the British singer.

"What? I'm a Beta."

The British man smirked before he walked slowly towards X, "Then why are you in heat? I can smell it clear as day."

X cried out as he was pushed against the wall and the singer pinned him, "And I know you'll take anyone."

"Let go of me!" X yelled and kicked at the singer. He shuddered when he felt the mans tongue run up his neck, tasting him. X tried to squirm free, but failed as the man settled between X's legs. 

"Let's let this night of libido be a great start for us." the man whispered. X screwed his eyes shut and prayed.

"Hey! Let go of him!" a voice yelled, X knew by heart. 

X snapped his eyes open as the singer was pulled off X and thrown,  _hard_ ,into one of the stalls. X felt like crying in joy as he jumped up and squished himself to Zero. Zero placed an arm around X's waist and glared at the singer. X finally realized that the singer was Beta, surprisingly, and that he was submitting to Zero. Zero puffed his chest before looking down at X and petting the brunette's hair. X relaxed and gave a small purr. X  _loved_ head pets, something Zero found odd in a Beta like X. But, X seemed to be happy, so he couldn't really complain.

"Sorry, I spilled your drink." Zero said.

X shook his head and said, "I don't mind. Thank for saving me."

"Of course. C'mon, Lucy wanted us to meet her and the others at the water slides."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry this short. This was mainly supposed to be a 'X almost get's raped and Zero saves him' thing. Yeah, that was mostly it. Next chappy is centered around Lucy and Axl.


	9. Vacation: PT 3- I Got Friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: This happens when they all split up.

Lucy took off running the minute she saw the arcade sign. Axl followed her, both laughing with endorphins. Lucy almost barreled through the doors when they didn't slide open and stumbled inside. Axl was next to her and following her awe-struck gaze. The arcade was two floors, with a restaurant on the top floor. There was blaring music and one game had Japanese songs playing. Lucy recognized it immediately and ran over. Someone had just left when she got over.

The game was called [Jubeat](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jubeat). It had 16 buttons on a 4x4 grid for gameplay, and a grid also used for the displaying of cues and part of the user interface. When it logged on, she scrolled through until she found something with a blue, sci-fi dragon on the album cover. A small snip of the song played, and it was catchy. She pressed start and it loaded. Then, one square lit up with a flower, and she pressed it. It lit up again and she pressed it and then used her other to press another that lit up. Soon, her hands were flying to click all the lit up spaces and the song was playing. Under the lit up places, a high score was steadily going up and Axl was amazed by her speed. She did it so well. When the song ended, her high score was 112 and she got an A rank. She did this 2 more times and by then people were crowding around.

When they backed away, Axl had to ask: "How are you so good at that?"

Lucy looked at him before replying, "I went to the arcade's a lot with my younger brother. We always played that game when we could." 

Axl nodded before they walked around playing other games. There was a two person shooter, which Axl took both and got a high score. Lucy did a sniper game and got that high score. Then, there was a Cyber-Robo battle game. Axl went for a green bulky guy while Lucy went for the samurai girl. Lucy beat Axl 7 out of the 8 times they played, leaving Axl butt-hurt and whining/pouting. Lucy laughed at him.

"The controls were hard!" Axl whined as they exited the arcade and walked towards the water-park connected to the resort itself.

"The how you use the controls on the side. It was pretty easy." Lucy said, chuckling at Axl's 5-year-old pouting and whining.

They continued to talk as they walked, acting like siblings and jabbing jokes to each other. Lucy felt calm with Axl. He was like the care-free brother you never had. Who always was happy and didn't play pranks on you. Well, maybe he did, but he was cheery and peppy.

When they reached the water-park, Lucy looked around the place before she tugged Axl along to one of the big water slides. Both of them were giggling and giddy as they climbed up the tower to the top of the slide. Their legs were tired when they reached the top, but, luckily, there was no line. Lucy sat down in the spraying water before scooting forward and sliding down. She went slowly at first before it dived and she was speeding down. She laughed as she went down, her hands raised in the air. When it dropped down into the ocean she fell in and swam to the top laughing and wiping her eyes free from the salt water. She floated a bit away as Axl came dumping down next to her. The splash drenched Lucy as she laughed and splashed Axl when he came up.

The two continued like this until someone called out to them. When they looked, Palette was waving at them, Alia and Layer walking behind her to join in. Lucy chuckled and swam towards them. Axl followed. As the two came up to land, Palette jogged towards them before helping them out, "Layer said there was the restaurant nearby. She wanted us all to go. Of course, Axl is the only one with Xavier and Zero's number." Alia said.

Axl nodded before drying himself with a towel the girls handed him and picked up his phone from Alia's bag. He had put it in there beforehand. As he picked it up, Lucy talked to Alia and the other girls.

"They should be on their way soon." Axl announced as they all got up and headed in the direction.

 


	10. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 days at the beach, the gang returns back home. X deals with Vile's wrath.
> 
> Another girl also visits the campus.

The drive home was long and tiring. But it was worth it when X flopped down into his bed and relaxed into the sheets and mattress. He kicked his feet as he looked at his end table. There was a picture sitting there. X picked it up and sat up, examining it.

It was a picture of him and Zero when they were about 6 or 7. X was wearing a blue shirt with cropped sleeves and hinted at wearing grey shorts. Zero was next to him. He wore a red flannel with a white undershirt. He was taller than X in that, so you could easily see he was wearing jeans. Zero's hair was down to his lower back then and that was when he had lost a tooth. He was holding a peace sign up to the camera and one arm slung over X. X had been leaning against Zero and looked bashful. X smiled at the photo before he set it down and just...sat there.

As he mused, he trailed back to the vacation. That British singer molesting him and almost biting him. Xavier was glad Zero came in time to help him. He also thought back to the rest of the vacation. He had tried to learn to swim a bit. As it stood, he couldn't exactly swim and everyone kept laughing when X kept falling onto Zero as he taught him. Zero didn't mind and laughed as X -every time- blushed. X flushed now at the memory before sighing and standing. As he walked out, he saw Axl leaving his room and Zero lounging on the couch. X smiled before walking into the kitchen and picking out a glass of water. As he filled it up, Axl yawned and got a glass of chocolate milk. Zero didn't leave his spot on the couch.

"Did you guys get everything done?" Axl asked, taking a sip of his drink.

X pondered before nodding and he heard Zero say 'eh' softly. Axl nodded before walking to the couch opposite of Zero and sitting down to join the blonde in watching TV. X watched for a moment before walking over joining them.

* * *

 

"So, class. How do you  _prevent_ pregnancy?"

People raised their hands one by one. Many people said 'condoms' or 'no sex at all' or 'butt stuff'. Each one was different, and Alia said using spermicide pills or birth control pills. X didn't say anything and instead thought off to something else entirely.

He heard the rumors of werewolves showing up around the campus suddenly. According to those rumors, they started popping up because the 'Male Alpha' had been selected. Although, they had yet to pick a 'Female Alpha'. Or, something like that. X didn't really care.

"Mr. Xavier?" Naomi called out to X.

X blinked before looking up and realizing everyone was staring at him. He flushed before bowing his head and shaking it. Naomi laughed before directing the class again. When it finished, X quickly left after saying goodbye to Alia. He walked bristle down the hall, not making eye contact with anyone. Of course, that failed when someone called out to him.

"Xavier!" 

X grimaced and kept walking. He stopped however when he was forcefully stopped and pinned against the wall. Vile was pinning him with his hands on either side of X's head.

"Xavier, we haven't talked in awhile." Vile drawled.

X shifted away from Vile as much as he could. Vile's scent was reaching X's own and trying to dominate him. X wouldn't submit to him. He  _couldn't..._

Vile huffed before drawing back and crossing his arms at X, "You're pathetic."

"If that's all you have to say, then I'll be on my way," X said, beginning to move away, leaving Vile alone in the hall.

 

* * *

As she stepped out of the car, she blinked up towards the campus.

Her sister called her in and she wanted to make sure her nephew was okay as well. People walked past her as she walked up the steps and into the main building. The receptionist looked up and gasped before standing and calling:

"Veronica Light?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mainly to get that feeling back in.
> 
> I've been busy since school is out soon!  
> *4 more days after this*


	11. Corners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica Light talks with X about some omega things.

Veronica lifted the shades off her eyes and up to her bangs as she looked around the campus. Her handbag was swishing by her waist as she walked up the front desk. When she turned her head to the receptionist, the woman blinked before flushing and shaking her head, "I-i'm sorry--M-miss Light."

Veronica waved it off before asking for Xavier Lights dorm. The woman told her and she went to the elevators after biding a 'thank-you'. 

The ride up as a little slow, but Veronica wasn't in a hurry. As she went up, she looked down at her outfit and hoped it was suitable enough. It was a white turtleneck sweater that went down up at the start of her thighs. She wore black leggings and brown boots to finish. Her hair was curled around and in a ponytail with a braid loop to hold in the ponytail, like a hair-tie.

The elevator shuddered and stopped on the desired floor. Veronica stepped off once the doors opened and looked down at the piece of paper. Room 21. She walked down to the right and turned around when they got lower. When she came to the designated door, she knocked and waited. After a minute, the door opened to revile Lucy.

"Hello?" Lucy asked, picking up Pappy from her shoulder and into her hands.

"I'm looking for Xavier. Is he here?" Veronica asked.

Lucy shook her head while petting the EVI's head, "He's at his next class. Zero is here though if you need him." Veronica nodded.

Lucy stepped aside and let Veronica in. As she entered, the brunette saw Zero leaving his room and stopped to nod at Veronica, "Good to see you, Veron."

"Good to see you too. How've you been, Zee?" Veronica said, walking into the living room and sitting down. 

Zero joined opposite of her while Lucy sat next to Zero.

"It's been...eventful, to say the least," Zero said.

Veronica nodded before crossing her legs over one another and speaking, "The Council has been hard lately. I haven't been able to get the necessary requirements for Amirah, so I've been working my ass off."

"Sorry, that's happening," Zero said.

Lucy stood and waved goodbye before leaving. Pappy had said they had 15 minutes to get to class.

 

Veronica laughed before nodding and smiling, "I'm glad he's making friends."

"Aren't we all? I don't get why he was so shy to make friends."

 _Because he's an Omega_ , Veronica thought. She didn't press the subject and asked Zero some question about his own and family. The two talked until Axl and X came in, playfully arguing with each other. When they saw Veronica, they both hugged her and laughed with her. Zero went into his room. 

"It's so good to see you, Auntie Veronica!" X said, eyes practically glowing.

"It's good to see you too, X," Veronica said, giggling.

X stood and plopped down next to her, hugging her and chatting. Veronica listened along with Axl as X practically gushed.

* * *

Hot, white light filtered through the cracks of his eyes. He turned his head, but it followed him. It seemed, as if, the light was everywhere around him. He groaned and slowly pried his eyes open. As he opened them, he was meet with the underbrush of tall spruce trees. The same white light peeked through some cracks between the leaves. He turned his head and half of his vision was blocked by lush, green grass. Soft, it seemed. His body told him to sit up and so he followed it. As he looked around, he spotted a marble gazebo in the distance. Blue wooded trees grew up and around it, it's dark blue leaves falling down around the gazebo. There was also a girl in regal, white robes. The hood of it covered the majority of the face he could see. Although it was at an angle and mostly the back, he could see she had brown hair. 

He'd had this dream every once-in-awhile since he was 13. He knew how it started and ended, but he was always surprised.Before he could realize what he was doing, he was walking towards the gazebo. He stopped just outside of it. The girl had picked off a flower from one of the falling vines of the blue tree which grew the flower petals. She twirled it between her index and thumb.

_You must hurry....._

'Hurry for what?'

_Hurry......._

Zero blinked his eyes open. As they came into focus he was looking at his ceiling. He sighed and sat up, rubbing away his drowsiness. He still didn't know why he constantly had that dream. Maybe it was a calling? What did she mean by 'hurry'? There were so many questions and so little answers. Zero sighed and stood from the bed. He looked down at himself to see he was shirtless and wearing black jeans. He fixed the button and zipper before opening his blinds and seeing it was nighttime. He blinked.

Had you really been asleep for that long?

He walked over to his door and opened it slowly. No one was in the living room and the doors were closed. Zero stepped outside and walked to the middle of the room. He never realized how...quiet, it could get at night. The moonlight filtered into the room and made the furniture look like it was from paintings. His mind suddenly wandered to a past memory and everything of furniture was either gone or covered by the cloth. He flinched and quickly blinked his eyes. Everything was back to normal...

"Nah...Zero?" a soft voice muttered drowsily.

Zero turned to see X rubbing his eyes and standing in the doorway to his room. His heart thudded in his ears as X came up to him and looked up at him, "Is everything okay?"

Before Zero could comprehend what he was doing, he had X's face cupped in his hands, head tilted up...

And his lips pressed firmly against Zero. 


	12. Alpha and Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR LONG HIATUS!!!

X's eyes were wide as Zero pulled away from him, the moonlight illuminating half of his handsome face. In the light, X saw Zero's eyes almost looking like a mix of gray and blue...

"...Zero....?" X whispered in shock.

Suddenly, Zero's body leaned forward before toppling into X's arms. X stood, rooted to the spot and listening to Zero's soft breathing. He had fallen asleep. X held him, his whole body trembling from the ordeal. He suddenly blinked and dragged the blonde to the couch. 

Zero was heavy, even if X wasn't all that weak. Meaning, X had some struggle hefting Zero to the couch, but his efforts prevailed. He took a month to relax his arms before picking a blanket and dumping it over Zero's body. X stared at the Zero for a moment before finally going back to his room and getting much-needed rest.

* * *

Zero blinked groggily. He realized, quickly, that he wasn't in bed. This was much comfier. Zero craned his head around to look at his surroundings. That's when he realized that he was in his living and the wall clock said it was 10 in the morning. He was two hours late for class.

Zero jumped up from the leather couch and speed walked to his room. As he opened his door, he saw his bed sheets were thrown off the bed, his pillows thrown at the foot of the bed, and two shirts and boxers laid on the ground. _Fevering_ , Zero thought. Fevering was a type of...Alpha heat. The Alpha didn't like to have things over their body and was constantly hot. It was usually an early sign for Alpha going into a  _Cordelia Rut._ Mainly a rut where they were required to fuck and knot a person. A Rut Stabilizer wasn't going to cut it. This made Zero cringe and wince. He didn't have a mate and he wasn't going to use someone to relieve himself. With or without consent. He sighed and picked up his phone. As he dialed his mother's number he searched for some lightweight clothes, as his skin still rejected full clothing. 

"Yes?" Julie replied, sounding a little breathless.

Zero heard grumbling in the background and his cheeks flushed as he realized he, basically, cock-blocked his parents from having sex. "H-hey...I have a problem..."

"What is it?" Julie asked as shuffling sounded.

"....Cordelia Rut..." was all Zero said before he pulled a drawer opened briskly and Julie said, "We're on it. If you have to, ask Iris for some suppressants. "

Zero sighed before ending the call and picking out a slightly big sweater and putting it on. It was a special kind that made it possible for Alpha's to wear clothes in the CR. He put on some jeans with the same effect and some boots.

It took some for him to braid his hair and put it on his shoulder before putting on the hood. With that said and done, Zero left the dorm and headed to the main building.

* * *

"Now, class, let me ask you. What ways are there to stop from getting pregnant?"

X watched as people raised their hands and gave out answers. He already knew all this (for  _many_ reasons) and was simply chatting with Alia. 

"-And then I found out that he had never done it before. And everyone was saying he had." Alia said, shaking her head.

X laughed before asking, "Is that how you, Layer and Palette met?"

"Oh no. I and Layer are, technically, cousins because both of our grandmothers are siblings. So we had already known about each other and we met Palette in, I think, grade school? Around that time." Alia said, waving her hand.

X was about to speak before the classroom door opened and stepped in a male professor. X recognized him as one of Zero's teachers. Was Gavin it?

"Oh! Mr. Gavin! How may I help you?" Naomi asked, twirling her hair with her finger.

Gavin looked at her before speaking, "I need to collect some students in here." He turned his head and spoke louder, "Will Heather Morgan, Will Cooper, and Harper Cane please come with me."

The students who were called stood and followed him out. As he left he gave a wink to Naomi and closed the door. People groaned as Naomi gave off a slightly horny scent. X shook his head and deftly paid attention to the rest of class. As the bell rang, X picked up his bag and left the room. He was stopped with a hand on his arm and turned to see a group of boys behind him, all of them giving creepy smiles.

"Uh...Can I help you?" X asked, fear creeping up on him but managing to keep it down.

The biggest -the leader most likely- stepped forward and mocked out, "Yeah, by doing some swallowing."

X backed up as he approached him and X spoke out, "I don't understand what you are talking about, so please leave me alone if you have nothing to say."

Suddenly, the leader grabbed X's arm and mouth and pulled him forward, holding him still while keeping X's face close, "Aren't Male Omega's supposed to be obedient and take it like a good little boy?"

X's fear reached its peak and he tried to break free from the man's grasp. The men behind him chuckled as he leader pinned X's arms above his head and palmed the front of his pants. X grimaced and kicked at the man. Why wasn't anybody helping him?! X looked around to see the men standing around him in a circle and keeping people away. X closed his eyes as a tear fell, hoping that it got over quickly as the man slipped his hand down into X's pants.

"GAH!" the man snarled suddenly as a kick was landed in the center of his nose. X's body dropped and he landed on his rear. X whined and looked up as a girl with gold hair stood over him.

"I think that's enough. Stop it, now!" she ordered.

The man cackled, even as blood ran down his nose and dripped onto the floor. "Try me!" 

The girl's eyes flashed and in a blur, she delivered an uppercut to the man before round-housing his side. The man landed on the ground and he growled before the girl cracked him across the face with her foot. He slumped and was knocked out. The girl turned to the others, waiting for them to move. Instead, they all turned and ran away. The girl sighed before looking at X with a soft stare and offered him her hand, "My name is Accalia. Need help?" 

X watched her before slinking away in fear. She blinked at him before straightening and stepped back a bit and baring the side of her throat. Submission. X watched her before a familiar scent reached his nose and he heard footsteps come towards him. X turned to see Zero kneel down by him and place a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

X watched him for a minute he threw himself on Zero's and sobbed into his chest, holding him tightly. Zero placed a hand on his back and head and softly crooned to him. Zero looked up at the girl, nodding to her in thanks before picking up X carefully and nuzzling the side of his face. 

"I'm gonna take him back to the dorm," Zero asked.

The girl nodded as she turned and sped down the hall. Zero watched her before turning and walking to the dorms, crooning and nuzzling X the best he could until X fell asleep, pressed as close as he could to Zero. 

He needed this. They both did.


	13. Confessions

It was...nice.  _This_ was nice.

The Omega in X purred and he was too relaxed to care as he purred and pushed his hand more into the hand that was massaging him. The body next to him chuckled at X's display and X nuzzled furthered into the big T-shirt. It had that scent in it. Dark oak, midnight, freshly fallen rain. The body was also warm. And slightly firm, but comfortable. X loved it.

"Still so...cuddly. Even now..." Zero said softly. Enjoying the feeling on X's smaller body against his.

X hummed and shifted a bit under the covers. After X had been assaulted, Zero kept X in his room and gave him attention as well as a comfort until he was in... _this_ state. (Because honestly, a cuddly X is a great X.) X didn't mind it one bit. He would react out in heat and needy, but after everything that happened and how comfortable and safe he was...

He could be here for...for... _forever._ But his curiosity was growing and he lifted his head to look at Zero before asking softly, "Did you know that girl?"

Zero shook his head and X sighed in distress.

Zero rubbed X's side comfortingly as he sat up and pressed his forehead against X's. X's eyes closed softly as he sighed.

"I'm sorry, X." Zero said softly.

X shook his head as he clenched his hands into Zero's shirt.  _Don't_ whisper in X's mind as he hunched down and shook with silent tears. 

"I'm sorry...that I can't be full of you." X whimpered.

Warm, strong arms encircled his waist and Zero held him comfortingly, "Don't be...X."

* * *

It was sometime later, that X was asleep against Zero. He seemed comfortable; snuggling up to Zero. The blonde simply pulled up a blanket and laid down with X tucked away under the covers and some of Zero's body, shielding him from the outside world. Zero stared at X softly and looked at his face. Long dark lashes rested against his cheeks -one which was smushing his face up- and his lips were parted to softly let out air. Zero held him, tightly, and vowed silently to keep X safe as much as he could.

When his chin brushed X's scent gland, an idea came into his head and he pressed his own as close as he could to X's.

The feeling of scent marking was like a tingling sensation. X's scent reached out his and vice versa till they merged. This way, people would know that one person... _belonged_ -in a sense- to the person who's scent they were holding. OF course, the parties with the other parties scent couldn't smell the others. It only worked for people who weren't scent marking each other.

X gave a small whimper -happily?- and shuddered. Zero felt copying him. X's scent now held his -calm and caring- and a great majority of Zero's -protective and dominant. X deserved this...he deserved someone who made him  _happy_. Someone who would care for him with all their hearts. 

As much as Zero wanted to be that person, he couldn't. 

* * *

"Hungry..." X murmured as he laid on Zero's bed, eyes still closed and sprawled out.

"I can make you tacos if you want." Zero offered as he threw off his shirt and searched for another one.

X sat up and was wide-eyed looking at Zero. Zero laughed before ruffling X's head. X pouted but nonetheless followed the blonde out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. As they entered, X saw Axl and Iris talking on the couches as a comedy played on the TV. Iris perked up when she saw X and Zero stepping out.

"Zero! X!" she said, standing up and hugging both of the boys. Her eyes blinked as she registered their mixed smells.

She kept a smile to herself as she looked at the two going to make the tacos. _If X doesn't realize it soon, I may have to intervene._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but the next two are going to INTENSE! *15 will have smut. READ THIS AND 14 FIRST THO!!!!*


	14. Red Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X enters into a 'Red Heat'.

Be began to notice it three days later.

His body was reacting more...abnormal than usual to certain suppressants. His body also felt too hot to be comfortable. He also felt a bit more...aroused than usual. 

"It could just be some side symptoms," Melina said over the phone.

X drew his knees up and hugged them, "Even so..."

"Dan is looking for some information on this. You know how he is with studying." Melina sighed.

"What is it?" X asked.

"How do I break the new news to him?"

X's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Mel?"

"I think... I'm pregnant..." Melina whispered.

X's shook quickly made him stuttered, "C-congratulations?!"

"OH! Your father found an article talking about this. It's something called a 'Red Heat'...hm...I'll email you the article." Melina said.

X nodded and ended the call when Melina sounded distant. A few moments later, his email pinged and the article came up on his email link. 

The article read out;  _'A "Red Heat" is a type of heat found only in unmated Omegas. This is, in short, a heat that never fades unless the Omega is mated or dies from the pain issued. In this state, Omega pheromones are at the peak to where it can easily attract another Omega to mate with them. Alpha's are also at a higher risk of entering 'Rut' when near an Omega in "Red Heat". The symptoms follow as normal Omega heat symptoms, only greater and a lot more painful.'_

As he finished reading that paragraph, he eyes were wide and shook with terror.  _'Pain beyond one's mental limits?!'_ X threw the phone to the pillow and grasped his head tightly. the new information made him shake with fear and paranoia. The panic rushed to him so quickly that he cried out and held his chest as his heart sped up so quickly his vision was blurry. Tears streamed down his cheeks as someone threw open his door and rushed to his side. His ears rung and he could barely hear the person's voice, but he could still smell.  _Midnight air..._

"........Z-...Zero?..." X asked cautiously. 

Yes, this was Zero. He could tell. The gold hair, strong hands, blue eyes...

X passed out on Zero's chest, holding him tightly.

"X...what in the world..." Zero murmured, looking at X's phone. It was still on and hadn't turned off yet. He picked it up and looked at the open article.  _Red Heat?_ Zero thought, scrolling down the article. One paragraph caught his attention the most.

_'Any Omega who hasn't experienced this may go into shock and become violent or scared. Heart rate may increase and anxiety may slowly make the person violent. If this occurs, rest and comfort are needed until "Red Heat" has hit in the unmated Omega.'_

"Why would he..." Zero was beginning before his eyes widened slowly and he looked down at X. 

Before Xavier had passed out, he looked terrified and nervous. He was shaking and hyperventilating. He was crying and whimpering.

"He's...an Omega?" Zero asked himself, looking at X's neck carefully. Sure enough, the scent gland was a brighter pink than before.

 _That explains a lot...I guess?_ Zero thought to himself as he lay X down on the bed and pulled the covers up. X was still crying even as he slept.

"I'm sorry..." Zero said, hugging X's supine form and trying to hold back his own tears. X was going through so much pain...and Zero,  _his dearest friend_ didn't even notice. 

He didn't leave X's side until the brunette woke up.

* * *

"We should all go out together again sometime!" Iris suggested to the group.

It was Saturday and everyone was off. They -X, Zero, Axl, Lucy, and Iris- decided to eat lunch together at the nearby park. Throughout the whole time, Zero kept careful watch of X. 

Since yesterday, X had been...nervous? Anxious? Anxious maybe. He had this scared look in his eyes and out in public, he held Zero's hand as much as possible.  _Rest and Comfort are needed..._ Whispered in the back of Zero's mind. Even as he ate and tried not to look terrified, Zero could clearly see it.

 _'How was I so blind to this?'_ Zero thought to himself, taking a sip of his drink. 

As the group left and wandered the border of the park, Iris chatted calmly with Lucy as Axl watched them. Zero walked close to X, making sure to keep off a possessive scent to strangers who passed by them in case X's Red Heat suddenly hit. He did more reading and found out the Red Heat's for Omega's -in male categories- was around late 20's to early 30's. Although, if the Omega was a weak type, early 20's to mid 20's. X was a weak type and he was only 19. Even so...

"I've noticed a pleasant smell recently around the dorms. You guys have any ideas?" Iris asked suddenly, turning a bit to the rest of the group.

X paled.

"Nop." Axl said, sticking out his tongue as Lucy shook her head and looked at Pappy, "Any ideas?"

" _From what Miss Iris has been saying, it could be linked to an Omega smell. Depending on what qualities of the smell provide, it could be a male type."_

"Well...it's been mostly honey, cinnamon and a little combination of forest smell after a fresh rain."

 _'That's X's...!'_ Zero though in a panic as X gave a dry gasp.

 _"It's most likely a female then,"_ Pappy said.

Lucy shrugged and Axl pulled Zero to the side for a moment to talk to him.

"...proposing in a few years..." was all X could hear before his legs gave out under him and he cried out as heat pulsed throughout his whole body and he felt  _pain._  

X sobbed and held his chest as it felt tight and heavy. His body was on fire and he screamed out in pain. Lucy and Iris were by his side in a heart-beat as Lucy ordered Pappy to call the 'Emergency Omega Center'. 

"X, it's going to be okay! It's going to be okay!" Iris said the best she could.

"Axl, call Xavier's parents!" Lucy called as she stood and pushed Zero back as he began to move, "Please stay over here until the EOC gets here."

"But he's in pain! I can't leave him-"

"Iris is a tamed Omega and I'm a Beta with a MO brother! Were more suited for this and it's better to not have an Alpha nearby as a precaution!" Lucy yelled as X's scream became more nerve-wracking.

"What the  _fuck_ do I do then?!" Zero yelled back, throwing up his arms as sirens blared in the distance.

 _"Master, their one their way,"_ Pappy said as Axl tried to talk into his cell.

"Keep the other away from the scene!" Lucy ordered to Zero, before turning and jogging the small distance back to X and kneeling down next to him. 

Zero looked at X's pain expression -tear streaked and tortured- before he turned and growled at people nearby, mainly Alpha's walking slowly forward. One came running towards them and Zero lifted his leg to jab it,  _hard_ , into the Alpha's stomach. The Alpha coughed and Zero grasped the Alpha's collar before looking directly into his eyes.

 ** _"Lay down Alpha."_** Zero ordered.

As he dropped the Alpha, the man backed up and turned away running. Zero murmured something under his breath and turned back to X. X was asleep now from chloroform smacked into him from the cloth that was being removed. As they loaded him into the Ambulance bed, Lucy and Iris stepped in behind and one of the units closed the doors. 

"Axl, C'mon," Zero said, walking forward towards one of the nearby EOC cars.

Axl stumbled up next to him, "W-what? How would we even get in?!"

"Leave that to me," Zero said, walking towards a unit talking into a walkie.

* * *

As Zero stepped out of the car with Axl, he followed Lucy and Iris into the emergency entrance. Zero murmured something into the unit's ear before catching up to Axl. Lucy balked at them and sighed but didn't comment on it as she helped open some doors to the Red Heat rooms. 

10 minutes later, Zero was pacing outside and Axl was sitting in a chair bouncing his leg. Axl was more anxious about how Zero was acting.

A nurse with dirty blonde hair walked out of X's room and approached Lucy and Iris as they joined Zero and Axl.

"His condition is in a stable state...although if he doesn't have a present mate in the next 24 hours, it could become fatal for him. We've drugged him to sleep but it's weak since this is at a great peak. He's only 19 and it's this heavy..."

"Dammit!" Zero yelled, throwing his fist to the wall and the force of it making a crater in the wall. 

"What should we do?" Axl asked him.

Zero rubbed his face and groaned. It took great restraint to not bust down the door to X's Red Heat room and take him then-

He recoiled.

His Alpha was scratching the surface of his self-control, growling at him.  _Knot him, seed him, mark him, make him beg._ It was unsettling.

Zero gulped and pushed down his instinct. There was a sudden scream and the blonde Alpha turned to see the nurse running back into X's room with Lucy and Iris behind them. The yelling was desperate cries of 'Alpha!' and 'It hurts!'. Zero could smell the pain and lust mingled in X's scent, and there was an odd tug on him. He resisted Axl's call of his name, nor his feet dragging him into the room X was in. He ignored Lucy's yell and shoves and stared at X, who stared back at him with tear-filled eyes. His hand lifted towards the blonde and he pleaded, "A-Alpha..."

Iris watched as Zero brushed past Lucy and intertwined his hand with X's. The nurse seemed just as surprised as the two Betas in the room as X fell asleep from the shot of Zero's calmed, yet aroused scent.

"I'm taking him home." Zero stated and squeezed X's hand.

* * *

Familiarity didn't come to him as quickly as he hoped.

When the pain in his body woke him from his drugged slumber, all he felt was sheets and warmth. The room was also  _drenched_ in a familiar scent, one that made him whine loudly and shift his hips as his insides began to convulse and lubricate. A presence neared him and he finally opened his tear-filled eyes, ignoring the ever-most pain to look up at familiar blue eyes.

"I'm here for you, X. I'm not leaving you. Not anymore." Zero said, stroking X's cheek affectionately. X whined and rolled his head into the hand to grip the sheets and rub his thighs together.

"Hn....uahh..." X whined, both from the contact and the pain.

"What do you want?" Zero breathed, rubbing the scent gland on X's neck.

As X trembled and stared at the blonde, his hands lifting to curl into the back of Zero's shirt and he lifted himself as much as he could closer to the blonde and gasped out;

"P-please...mate me... _Alpha._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 comes out tommorow! 
> 
> Wait till then!!! :D


	15. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates are meant to be fantasy.
> 
> Not right now, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big chapter!!I tried!!

The room was quiet except for small huffs of air coming from the two.

X was on his back, shirtless and wearing loose sweat pants. Zero was above him, also shirtless, but with jeans on. They were kissing, softly, slowly enough that X shivered every so often and purred. Zero chuckled at his display before he moved to the brunette's neck to lap and nip at it. X whined and let his hands roam over Zero's own back, nails lightly raking down his golden-tanned skin. Zero hummed as he suckled lightly at X's scent gland, making the little Omega moan and arch his hips up and held tightly to the blonde. Scent glands, especially Omega's, were incredibly sensitive. It was also another pleasure trove and Zero knew that knowledge well. He planned to make X a  _mess_.

Zero pulled away after he left the first hickey and moved on to mark the other gland. X, in turn, groped the blonde and tried to shuck his jeans and underwear. Zero wasn't making it easy though, trailing his hands over X's body and running a finger under the hem of his sweat pants. X kneed at the action and he pulled Zero's head to his own to kiss him fervently. Zero had to chuckle at that. 

Their kiss deepened and X -finally!- managed to get the button and zipper of Zero's jeans undone and down a bit on his hips. Zero stopped him with his hands and pinned them up above his head. X whined from both discomfort and how aroused he was.

"Don't worry. You'll get what you want soon..."

X whined at the spoken promise and watched with wide eyes as Zero removed his hands slowly, letting them just barely brush against X's skin to curl into the hem of the sweats and pull them down slow. Because X was naked at the Omega Hospital (to check his vitals easier) Zero simply used his jacket as a pareo for X's lower regions. And when he got home, put him in a pair of his pants.

That being said, X's erection sprang free from the confinements as Zero pulled the pants completely off to leave the Omega bare. X shivered at the slightly cold air against his member, but that was gone quickly as the room was becoming warm from their pheromones. He never understood why...

"Hng!!" X gasped as Zero ran a finger over the side, slowly. X shivered and squirmed from the contact and moaned softly when Zero wrapped his hand around it and slowly moved it.

"--F--fast-ahn!" X tried and failed, as Zero ran his thumb over the head. 

In all honesty, X was big. He was the average size for an Omega, but he was a little bigger. Zero briefly wondered something. 

"Tell me to stop when it becomes too much..." Zero murmured, not caring if X heard him or not before he slowly wrapped his mouth around the head of X's shaft. The new contact, combined with his sensitivity, made the Omega cry out and buck his hips up to put more of himself into Zero's mouth.

Zero hummed and the vibrations sent shocks of pleasure to X who let out a shaky moan and tangled his fingers into the golden hairs of _his_ Alpha. That one little thought that Zero was  _his_ made me whine happily before that slurred to a low moan as Zero began a slow, teasing pace. X couldn't help but wonder if Zero knew what he was accurately doing or just winging it, but he didn't care when Zero took him in further, enough to be deep-throating him. That made X cry out Zero's name and grip his hair a little bit more painfully. Zero didn't mind in the least.

"uh....Z-Zee I- close..!" X tried as he began to shudder and shift his hips a bit more. Something in the pit of his stomach came as a warning (and he noticed that some of the RH pain had deluded a good portion) and his legs twitched every so often. Zero, in turn, simply sped up his pace and stroked X where his mouth couldn't reach. The duel simulations quickly became to much for X as he threw his back and-

_Holy-!_

It was nothing like he experienced before. Sure, he'd orgasm many times before in the past, but nothing then could rival  _now._ His senses were gone with nothing but  _bliss_ and  _love_. It was  _so much_ more. He couldn't describe it.

Soon, however, the overload of love and bliss soon left him and he -shakily- removed his hands and relaxed his legs. (Which he realized he had been crushing Zero's head with his thighs-)  _Zero!_

The Omega shot his head up to look down at Zero. By now, the blonde had sat up and was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. X's eyes were still ringing a bit from his orgasm but he could see the Adam Apple in Zero's throat moving.  _Was he...?_

"A-ah...I'm s-sorry I didn't..." X tried, sitting up a bit more but winced when he realized the pain in his stomach came up again and he fell back with a broken sob. Zero was above him, gently crooning to him and stroking his bonding gland. X shivered and when he looked up to see the concern and love in Zero's eyes, he felt like crying.

"Shh, shh...It's okay. I'm here for you, X." Zero murmured softly, wrapping his arms around X and holding him tightly to his chest as he laid down on his side with X. So many emotions were running through X's head that he couldn't help but cry and cling to Zero desperately. He was still in pain.

"Please...hurts..." X whined, curling in on himself a bit and holding Zero that much tighter. A pang of sympathy thudded in his heart and he wrapped more of his body around X before rubbing his back.

"What do you want?" Zero asked carefully, rubbing his scent gland with Xs. 

X couldn't speak but laid an open mouth kiss on Zero's collar and pressed against him, brushing his hips with Zero's. Zero got the message but hesitated.

"Are you sure?" Cautiously, Zero asked.

X nodded rapidly and gave a small cry of pain.

Nodding, Zero moved his left hand down to X's hip and thigh, fondling the soft flesh and how plump it seemed. For some reason, Omega's and Alpha's were never born with hair anywhere else but their head. Zero didn't mind it really. But the thought aside, Zero moved his hand down carefully to X's butt. That was also plump. But Zero could feel the warm slick around his hole and used that to lubricate his fingers. Unintentionally teasing X, but not minding the little whining X gave in return. When he felt his fingers were coated enough, he prodded around X's entrance a bit before slowly and carefully pushing in a finger.

X's body clenched around the digit in discomfort and he gave a small grunt. As best as he could, he relaxed into the touch and shivered as Zero began to carefully work him lose. Soon, Zero added a second into X and, again, X clenched around them. The blonde slowly moved his fingers in a scissoring motion before pushing them in a bit farther and brushing them around X's walls. X kneed at the action and gasped when Zero brushed his prostate. Zero used that small window to add in his third and begin a thrusting motion with them. X moaned loudly and more slick gushed out of him. 

When Zero deemed X good enough he flipped X onto his back and slotted himself between the Omega's legs after X somehow managed to get Zero's jeans and boxers off to his mid thighs. Zero pushed them the rest of the way off before leaning down to kiss X softly and take some of X's slick onto his own member. when Zero thought he was good he sat back a bit and stroked X's thighs. X looked up at Zero and read the questions in his eyes;  _Are you sure?_

X bit his lip but nodded and held on tightly to the bed sheets with tightly shut eyes to brace himself for when Zero would push in. No matter how much he daydreamed of this, he would not admit he was incredibly nervous. And the small glance he got when Zero's own dick was free, well...

He worried about how much this was going to hurt.

"X...please, look at me." Zero pleaded, pressing against X more and X twitched as he felt the small push on his hole, but he shook his head.

Zero pleaded again and -this time- pushed a little to hard as the tip pushed into X. Although, that got X to snap his eyes open and get locked in the sapphire eyes of Zero's. Zero acted then, bucking his hips forward until he was completely buried in X in one movement. X yelped as Zero gasped.

X was  _tight_. Not painfully tight, but still enough that Zero felt like climaxing then and there. But, he didn't. 

X did though.

The sudden penetration and the combined pleasure from before brought him to his second climax instantly. It wasn't as great as his first (or third, probably) but it was still powerful. 

"Already? Goodness, X." Zero chided playfully, as X gave him a lusty glare and attempted to kick his foot at Zero's shoulder. Zero chuckled before holding X tightly against him as he slowly pulled out. X moaned at the friction and locked his ankles at Zero's waist while he threw his arms over Zero's shoulders. When the tip was inside, Zero pushed in again, slowly and carefully as he did pulling out before settling in for a moment and repeating. X moaned and gasped at the stretch Zero caused and how full he felt each time. The feel was incredible though, no doubt, and soothed the pain in his belly a lot. No matter how much he daydreamed of this, the real thing was nothing compared to those fantasies.

Zero hadn't progressed to move faster and simply whispered little nothing's in X's ear while giving him gentle pleasure. X mewled softly at it, but soon enough, he tightened his legs around Zero's waist and clenched around him. Zero paused at that before growling at the unspoken request. He pulled out slowly and grasped X's right hand with his own before slamming his hips in. X cried out but more slick protruded from him. Zero repeated the action as X's nails dug into the blondes back to leave delicious marks in the wake. 

"Ha-f-faster...ghn..please...!" X managed as he squeezed Zero's hand tightly. Zero complied and picked up his pace.

X moans and cries were growing more as Zero's pace became somewhat brutal and he hit X's prostate every other thrust. Grunting and growls escaped Zero's throat as he felt a small swelling in the base of his shaft. _Knot_ entered Zero's mind as X started grunting with him as the knot swelled further. X couldn't help but feel scared. He didn't know what to expect from the knot, but he couldn't care right.

He was incredibly close and Zero moved a hand to X's shaft to stroke it at the brutal pace of his thrusting. X was screaming in pleasure as tears leaked down his face. 

"I-I love you...!! AHHHHH!!!" X screamed as his orgasm reached him suddenly. The intensity of it deepened as Zero cried out himself and bit hard into the bonding gland on X's right side of his neck. Something pulsed into X and he felt a tug on his hole as Zero's knot settled inside him as he was filled with the blonde's warmth. 

Both of them let out a content sigh as Zero pressed a shaky kiss to X's temple and rolled over onto his back, taking X with him as they both panted. X breathed softly against the blonde's chest as Zero pet X's hair and traced small circles onto the Omega's back. The pain X had before was gone and he felt more sated and content then he'd ever been. Zero also seemed much more relaxed as he kept nosing X's hair and taking in his scent. Zero noted how X's honey silk scent now had a hint of midnight in it and he felt happy then. 

Before long, X feel asleep on Zero's chest, purring and making himself comfortable with the knot buried in him. Zero watched him for awhile longer before closing his own eyes and curling as much of himself as he could on X before dozing off himself.

_It was a peaceful rest for both of them._


	16. What Are You Doing Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you going to do?

 

X blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling a hand stroke his hair and soft breathing. 

"How long have you been up?" X asked, feeling around Zero's chest, yawning. He really was firm.

Zero shook his head and ran his fingers through X's hair at a languid pace, "Not long." 

X hummed again before he shifted and sat up. There was an impish look on him that Zero eyed him at. 

"Excited aren't you?" X teased, swiveling his hips and  _dammit X._

Zero groaned and rested a hand on X's hips and thighs. "Damn morning wood got to you, didn't it? Although, I wouldn't mind some morning  _fun_." He leered and he shifted his hips sharply to make X gasp.

"W-we'll be here...all day if-if...we do--" X stuttered as Zero continued his actions.

A lusty look took Zero's eyes and he pulled X from him and positioned them so X was on his knees with Zero behind him. X quailed before moaning softly as Zero pushed in again and whispered into his ear, "I'll make sure we're ready for lunch, don't worry."

* * *

It wasn't lunch when they were ready, but dinner. X was slightly limping by that point and wearing a scarf to hide the love bites on his neck and collar. Zero was possessive no doubt. The blonde himself was glowing and looked satisfied. As they walked out of Zero's house (with Julie calling Melina to talk about 'their babies mating'.) But, X couldn't help but wonder something. 

"Hey...Zero?"

The blonde looked at him before raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Why? Why did you pick me? I'm nothing good but a worthless Omega. You should be with someone who really makes you happy." X said, stopping and looking down.

Zero was quiet for a time before he embraced X. X's eyes widened and he leaned into the touch. 

"It's a stupid question you asked. There is no reason for not picking you. Your not worthless and the people who say that are scared of you. Your perfect the way you are now. So don't ever think you aren't." Zero claimed, pressing a feather-light kiss to the brunette's head. Tears formed in X's eyes but he closed them and held Zero tightly.

"Thank you..." X said as Zero kissed the top of his head. 

 

* * *

They had only been gone about a day at best, but when the two new mates arrived at the campus grounds and into the dorm, the people with them when X's RH hit were all there sitting and waiting.

Axl perked up first and stood quickly. Lucy was slowly and Iris was already running to hug both arms. 

"I'm so glad you're both okay!" Iris wailed as tears ran down her face.

"Same here!" Axl agreed as Lucy nodded and rubbed her eyes.

Zero patted Iris' shoulder as she pulled back and examined the two boys. She noted how they both seemed to be glowing and how X was constantly shifting every so often. Plus, they both shared a mixed scent. She smiled.

"I guess that means you two are mated now. Dang, and here I was hoping Zero would be free. Oh well!" Iris joked as she backed up a bit to let Axl and Lucy see them.

"None of you have slept have you..." X said a little downhearted as he saw the small bags under everyone's eyes. 

Lucy shook her head as he walked up to them slowly. Exhaustion was heavy on her. "We were all worried and couldn't get much rest. I'm glad to see your alright, though, Xavier."

X gasped a bit at the use of his name. It had been awhile since he's heard it, fully. 

"But what now? Are you two going to stay here or ask for a lovers dorm?" Axl said crossing his arms. 

Zero thought about it carefully. X didn't seem to have an opinion as he hung off Zero's arm and rubbed his cheek against it. Zero smiled momentarily before he addressed Axl again, "I think out best bet is to ask for the lover's dorm while you can stay here with Lucy and Iris. Iris is staying with her parents so she can take X's room if she wants to move here."

"Lucy owns a single dorm, but she can ask to move in here," Axl suggested.

"Or leave one room as a spare room like a bedroom or such," Lucy noted.

Zero shrugged as he wrapped an arm around X's waist and pulled him close to push kisses to X's hair and face. X giggled at the attention before sweetly kissing Zero with a smile. The other's gushed at the display.

Zero could be surprisingly gentle, actually. 

* * *

In the end, at dinner, they all decided that X and Zero would share a lover's dorm. And, because of Zero's copious allowance, were able to register for a luxury room. That saying, when they all went to examine the room, it wasn't like they thought at all. 

The walls were a simple cream color with small noble vine designs at the bottom. The design was thin rose gold. The kitchen was spacious and connected to a room in the far right corner by the door. The living room was in the middle and branched down to the bedroom. The bedroom had to be the best part. 

The bedroom was opened by French doors. Inside was a king sized bed with a deep red coverlet with gold trimmed satin pillows. The walls were also a deep red and the bed frame was a four poster type with curtains on the sides and end. Each room had a fancy light that was done by a small remote control on the wall. 

"Well screw you and your inheritance, Zero!" Axl yelled. Lucy sat down on the plush couch and laid down. Iris followed on the other one and before long, both girls were passed out. Axl sighed before plopping down into the arm chair and falling asleep himself. 

Zero sighed and embraced X from behind. "What a nice pack we have, eh?" 

X hummed and leaned back against the blonde in contentment. 

"A nice pack indeed."


End file.
